


Macgyver Oneshots

by SouseisekiAmazing



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Implied Mpreg, Multi, oneshots in general, song based perhaps, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Oneshots. Of Macgyver x anyone. It can even be you, but like username x Macgyver. No reader insert. Please...It can be anything ranging from dark stuff to mpreg to smut YOU NAME ITAlso requests are allowed. :3[I do not own Macgyver, this is purely for entertainment purposes.]





	1. Note?

Every oneshots book has a note at the beginning right!? Any who, you can request any ship and have it anyway. Examples: Bozer x Macgyver (fluff); Yandere!Riley x Macgyver (smut); Matty x Macgyver (Mother-son relationship); Jack x Macgyver (Song: Gasoline - Halsey)

These are just examples. It can be anything, even song based. I don't care. Any ship, any way. But please, no reader insert. I really don't like it or feel comfortable with it. Please...


	2. Will I See You Again? {Jack x Macgyver}

Thoughts raced through Macgyver's mind. Mac was hard to break, but Murdoc was able to put a small crack in him. Jack. Mac loved Jack, and was now wondering if he is alright. He told himself to calm down, but he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to live if something happened to Jack. He felt tears wanting to spill, but he refused.  _ **Jack won't be bothering us anytime soon...**_ Murdoc's words rang through his head. Mac felt like screaming. His heart felt shattered.  ~~~~His mind swirling. He prayed the love of his life was alive and well, even is Mac wasn't.

* * *

Mac felt like running into Jack's arms when he say him. His heart felt like it was exploding with fireworks. His mind clouded with relief. 

 

**I love you Jack.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was this? Hope you enjoyed it. This was requested by Sophia Prosser. Really hope this is alright :)


	3. Love {Jack x Macgyver}

Mac was pushed down on the bed, his face flushed and his eyes half open. Jack was on top of him, with lust in his eyes. He leaned down to touch Mac's lips with his own. He deepened the kiss, and Mac started to play with his lover's jeans. Jack moved down to the younger male's neck, causing Mac to slightly moan. Jack ripped off Mac's clothing, and his own. He started to prepare Mac, who bucked his hips slightly and moaned. Once he was done with that, Jack lined himself with Mac's entrance, and waited for his lover to give him the okay. He didn't like hurting him. Mac nodded, and Jack slowly entered him. "You can move now..." Jack slowly started to build a pace. The room was filled with sounds of a creaking bed and moans from Mac. "J-Jack...I'm close..." The younger male screamed his lover's name, and Jack did the same. He pulled out of Mac. Both of them were tired. "Mac." "Yes?" "I love you." "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sophia+Prosser. Hope you enjoyed! ^-^


	4. Hot Day {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who don't like mpreg: There is mpreg. 
> 
> And Smut :3

Mac was sitting in the pool he and Jack had set up, making his signature paperclip art. Jack was sitting there watching him, but also studying his partner's features. Beautiful blue eyes, golden locks of hair, noticeable muscles. "Jack? You okay there?" Mac asked. "Yeah. Just spaced out for a moment." Jack felt a temptation to rip off Mac's shorts and do him right there. Mac felt strange feelings in him whenever he saw Jack , especially shirtless. His mind always swirled with thoughts of love and lust like a carousel when he was around him. However, something in the back of Mac's mind always said, "He could never love you. He needs someone better, and he's probably straight." Mac really hoped that that wasn't the answer. Lucky for him, Jack couldn't help with his temptation, and next thing they both knew, they were close to making out. Mac couldn't help but lean in and gently touch his lips with Jack's. He was very surprised to feel Jack not only kiss back, but deepen the kiss. The two stayed that way for a while, then Jack made his way to the younger male's neck. Macgyver moaned slightly, and felt his shorts slowly being taken off of him. Next thing he felt was something inside of him. "J-Jack..." "It's alright. I'm just fingering you. I want to wait until you're ready." Mac nodded and bucked his hips slightly when he felt another finger. He admitted that it felt different, yet good at the same time. "Jack..." "Yes?" "I-I'm ready..." Jack knew what his partner meant. He took his fingers out of him, and lined himself with Macgyver's entrance, and slowly pushed in. "...Okay..You can move know." Jack nodded and slowly started to build a pace. Mac moaned with pleasure, yet had a slight sound of pain mixed in. Jack kissed him, and said, "Focus on me, not the pain." Macgyver nodded at this, and cried out when he released. Jack did the same thing, and Mac felt his lover's release inside of him. Jack pulled out of him, and the two sat there for a second, Mac in Jack's loving arms, resting his head on his chest. 

* * *

Mac ran into Jack's house excitedly. "Hey Mac. What's up?" "I went to the doctor, and they told me something I never thought I'd hear!" "What is it?" "Jack, I'm pregnant!" "Really!? That's wonderful!" Jack stood up and kissed Mac, then twirled him around like they were in some Disney movie. "I love you Mac." Jack said while placing a hand on Macgyver's stomach. "I love you too Jack."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was sponsored (requested) by JustDoIt24/7, Archive of Our Own, and readers like you. Thank you. 
> 
> Speaking of Disney, anyone seen that episode of Andi Mack? X3 I'M SO HAPPY WITH DISNEY!!!!!!


	5. Protect the Smol Cinnamon Roll {Protective!Agents x Macgyver}

The Phoenix agents were very protective of Macgyver. Matty was the mother, Jack the father, both Riley and Samantha the sisters, and Bozer the brother. Even when Samantha first joined, she immediately felt protective of the Smol Cinnamon Roll. So they didn't like it when they saw said Cinnamon Roll being harassed by a new agent who clearly didn't know how things worked. He heard stories, but he didn't believe in them, so he decided to roll the dice with Mac. He thought the genius boy was somewhat submissive. Matty was the first to notice the peeping tom. When he looked her way, he shifted a bit when she shot him a very scary glare. Like, Russia scary  ~~[Matty: Hetalia]~~. The newbie didn't let that phase him, though. He has heard stories. Jack and Bozer noticed next. The newbie was in the lab, when Mac walked in. Bozer noticed how the newbie was taking mental notes on Mac, and how he looked at him. Bozer didn't like it. He stepped gently on Jack's foot to tell him. Jack got the message, and he cracked his knuckles behind his back, while Bozer shot the newbie a "warning" glance. Mac, as any smol person, was oblivious to this. Riley and Samantha were last to notice (much to their disappointment). The newbie had Mac where he first needed him; talking. However, because of the two "sisters'" "Cinnamon Sense," he didn't get very far. Riley ran up to Mac, and dragged him away saying Jack needed to talk to him. Once they were gone, Samantha walked up to the newbie, saying she really wanted to be his friend right now. And from that day forward, the newbie never messed with Macgyver again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Bucky Barnes Metal Arm. SMOL CINNAMON ROLL IS MACGYVER


	6. A Moment {Cage x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Mage. It's like, slight smut, because I wasn't sure how to do this.

Mac and Samantha were currently fighting for dominance. She was winning. Mac finally gave in, and Samantha put his hands above his head. She started at his neck, and pulled his shirt off, then started at his jeans. Mac wasn't usually on this side of a relationship with a girl, so he was a little confused on what to do. Samantha noticed this, and whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush. The rest of the night was a little blurry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...I honestly didn't know how to do this XD  
> Sorry it's late, I was a little stuck on this one, and I don't post on holidays (Christmas Eve, Thanksgiving, Easter, etc.) because I think you should spend as much time with your family, even if you don't really talk with them (like me), because you never know when they'll just disappear. Hope everyone had a happy Halloween though! ^-^


	7. Caught {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nosebleed* I have no shame :3 
> 
> Requested by Sophia Prosser.

Jack pushed Macgyver up against the wall of the building. "J-Jack...we'll get...c-caught..." Mac panted. "That's what makes it even naughtier." Jack held Mac's arms over his head, and kissed him passionately. Mac moaned in the kiss, allowing Jack to better explore his mouth. Jack used his free hand to take off both his and Mac's clothing. "Jack..." "Yes?" "I need you..." Macgyver begged. 

 

"Dear Lord, strike me blind..." The two agents turned, surprised to see both Bozer and Riley. Riley had a nosebleed like some anime character, then ran off screaming, "OTP!!!!!!!!", while Bozer stood there, gawking and holding his hands over his eyes.  ****Mac's face turned red, and Jack slightly blushed. However, when they got home, they continued where they left off. ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what's up? Me and my friends are gonna go see Uncle Cracker-give me my hat back Joziah! Do you want to go see Uncle Cracker or not? *turns around* *jumpscared by hat*


	8. Traumatized Together {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt24/7. Mention of rape. If you're not down with that, then don't read.

They weren't careful enough. Their enemies had them cornered. They were certain they were going to die, but now, they wish they did. 

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

I screamed in my head. Mac, my partner, my brother, my son, was getting raped. I hated hearing his pleas for help, and begging them to stop. I couldn't help him, I was tied up. "Stop! Stop! Please...!" I desperately wanted to help him. "Let him go!" "Shut up." Was all they said as one of them punched me. "Jack!" Mac's voice held worry. "You shut up too!" One said, and hit Mac in the ribs. I thought I heard bones crack. "Stop!"

* * *

Macgyver's P.O.V. 

"Stop!" Jack yelled. I screamed in pain as the guy suddenly jerked out of me. "Hold him down. See how long he can stay conscious." The man's "friends" pushed me on the ground, and started to beat me. The man went up to Jack, and started to treat him the way he treated me. It was awful to watch. Painful to hear. Jack was the now the one screaming in agony. I hated watching and hearing his cries. He's my partner, my brother, my father. I desperately tried to get up, but the man's "friends" held me down, and took turns doing what the man did to me. I passed out from the pain.

* * *

 No One's P.O.V.

Jack held Mac in his arms, absent mindedly stroking his hair. Mac was staring at the wall, eyes emotionless. Mac thought it was his fault. He was the lookout, and he failed. "It's my fault this happened to you. I deserved it. I was the lookout, and I failed." "Shh. Don't say that. It's not your fault." Jack pulled Mac closer, and the smaller male cried in Jack's chest, saying "I'm sorry" over and over. Jack rocked Macgyver, and the two stayed that way for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......wusurjursujsueurjrhffythfjdjskaorhd.exe has stopped working.


	9. Kawaii Kitty {Jack x Cat!Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is innocent and involves kawaii cinnamon roll aka Macgyver :3
> 
> Edit: This was requested by JustDoIt24/7. I forgot to put that for I was in a rush to get this out.

Jack walked into his house, expecting it to be empty. He was surprised to find Mac peacefully asleep. Mac must have been having a good dream, because he was purring happily, and his cat ears would sometimes twitch. Jack quietly took out his phone, and snapped a picture of the adorable (in Jack's opinion) site. He then sat down to pet the half-human/half-cat's head, causing Mac to purr louder. While he did that, Jack uploaded the picture to snapchat with the caption: 

 

_How could I resist? #KawaiiCinnamonRoll ****_****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix Agents - *look at Jack's story* 
> 
> Riley - *runs into the distance yelling* SO KAWAII  
> Matty - *awws*  
> Samantha - *screenshots it*  
> Bozer - *passes out from Kawaiiness*


	10. Freaked Out {Murdoc x Macgyver}

Macgyver was freaked out. He was even more freaked out by the fact that Murdoc couldn't keep his hands off him like he was some sort of valuable item. Just Mac's luck. First, he gets abducted by this crazy man, and now this. Yep. Best morning  _ **ever**_. Mac shivered a little at the felt of Murdoc's cold hands. "What's wrong, Macgyver? Can't you stand my touch?" "Get your filthy hands off me." Mac growled. "I can't. It's like my hands are attracted to you." Mac glared at him. "Don't give me that look, Macgyver. You really are a handsome man. Many would want a body like yours." Murdoc leaned down to whisper in Macgyver's ear. "I do." Mac's eyes widened, and banged his head into Murdoc's own, but he missed. "Nice try, Macgyver." Murdoc cupped Mac's face in his hands. "I really do mean I want your body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by anna. I know I haven't been posting for two days, but sleep has been taking me over, like it's trying to right now. I'm doing everything I can though to post at least once a day everyday, though.


	11. Savage {Jack x Macgyver}

Jack flipped off the people in the war room  **(cause that's what I would do XD)**. He currently had Mac bent over in front of him, pants and underwear down (both of them), and both filled with great pleasure. Mac moaned loudly as he came on the window. Luckily, no one could see this, because they couldn't see the two. Jack flipped them off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sophia Prosser. It's short because I was in a rush and had a small case of writers block on this one. :/


	12. Lindsey and Lillian {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mpreg, requested by Sophia Prosser. I spent about 3 hours thinking of the right names...FOR A FANFICTIONWISISJEJSISNWKCJJRBRNESKQL

It was around 6 in the morning when Macgyver went into labor. Mac felt something drip down his legs, and then pain. "Jack! Wake up!" "Huh? What is it?" "Jack it's time!" "For the twins? No, they're not due till another week!" "Well, they decided to make an early appearance! And it hurts!" Mac screamed. Jack's first instinct was to call Riley. Many didn't know, but Riley spent some time learning how to be a midwife, which was really handy right now, because Mac couldn't even stand, let alone go the hospital. She said she's seen her share in a male pregnancies, but sometimes if they had twins or more children, one was stillborn or died a few minutes later. In rare cases, if the twins survived, it was their carrier who died. This worried them deeply, but they couldn't worry about that now. "Riley, get over here, now!" "On it!" She knew the drill. "Keep me on speaker. I'll tell you what to do on here for right now." Jack put the phone on speaker. "Jack, get me towels, and a bucket of water, as well as something to cut the umbilical cords with." "Alright." Jack said and went to fetch them. "Mac, listen to me. I need you to breathe. Do not push till I am there. I know it hurts, but try to stay calm." "Riley...I'm scared." "I know you are. I'm here though." The phone hung up after a knock at the door. "Thank god." Jack said when he opened the door. "Where's Mac?" As in reply, Mac screamed in pain again. Riley ran to his and Jack's room, Jack following with the supplies she asked for. "Are you ready Mac?" "Yes." "Alright. Push." Mac pushed as hard as he could, Jack holding his hand. Riley said encouraging words, and after about 30 minutes, the cry of a child, a baby to be specific, rang through the house. Riley cut the umbilical cord, and wrapped the child in a blanket, then handed the child to Jack. "It's a girl." She said, and went back to help Macgyver with the second child. Another 30 minutes or so passed, and the sounds of another child was heard. Macgyver and Jack smiled in relief (Mac more liked cried). Both of their children and Mac lived. "It's another girl." Riley said while handing the second child to Mac. "Is she alright?" "Yes. She won't be dying any time soon." "I'm thinking Lindsey for the first one." Mac smiled. "I like it. How about...Lillian for this one right here?" "Lillian. I like it too." Riley smiled and wrote down their names on their birth certificates. Jack kissed Mac's forehead. "I love you." "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	13. Relax {Riley x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by astha grey.

Mac stood there with his hands covering his face, which was as red as a tomato  ~~[Spain:Hetalia]~~. He didn't mean to walk in on Riley, it just happened. Things like that can happen. Riley covered herself in time, it just shocked them both. Mac apologized for walking in on her, and Riley said it's fine. He felt bad he walked in, but for some reason, Riley was happy he walked in on her. He can be...tense...when it comes to things like this. She wanted to help him relax, and felt now was the time. "There's no need to be embarrassed. Things like this can happen." Mac just stood there, hands still covering his red face. She removed his hands, and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. Mac was stunned. He's never had someone do this to him. Riley used the tie from the robe to tie his hands behind his back. She moved her lips to his neck, and pushed him on the bed. Things escalated from there. 

*MEanwHILe* 

Jack was sitting there, eating pizza watching the game. "Mac should be back now." He said, then shrugged it off. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in a tree* SMOL CINNAMON ROLL IS INNOCENT AND SMOL!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAASSS!!!!!!!!


	14. T-Shirt {Jack x Macgyver}

Jack just stared at Mac. "What?" Mac said slightly blushing. He was wearing one of Jack's shirts. It was big on him, so Jack wasn't even sure if Mac was wearing boxers. Hard to tell when the shirt fit Mac like a dress. "Nothin." "Don't lie to me. Why are you staring at me?" "It's fine. It's really nothing." "If it's the shirt, I can take it off." Mac said, while standing up. " _No don't do that! You're cute! Well, you can, but do it where I can have a show."_ "...If you want a show, you not getting one now!" Mac said while blushing. Jack realized he said the out loud.  _'Whoops...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt24/7. :3


	15. Daddy Kink {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: 
> 
> M = Matty  
> Mc = Macgyver  
> J = Jack  
> C = Cage  
> R = Riley  
> B = Bozer

Macgyver, Jack, and Cage chased the enemy in this maze like house. 

R - Mac, he's headed your way.

Mc - On it.

J - Please don't hurt yourself. Again. 

Mc - One time! 

B - It was more than one time. 

Mc - ...Traitor. 

M - Focus, guys. 

C - Matty's right. He could just disappear off of our radar any moment.

J - I think I see him!...Ow! What the hell!? 

Mc - Back at ya! 

The two agents crashed into each other, Jack landing on top of Mac. 

R - Oh yeah, Jack was also headed your way. 

Mc - Yeah...I kinda noticed...AHN~DADDY! 

The world stopped dead in its tracks. Even the enemy was just standing there. 

B - ...Mac has a daddy kink? 

* * *

Mac's punishment for calling Jack daddy on a mission (he was only supposed to call him that in the bedroom) was a spanking. But, like everything that happens between them, it got dirty. 

"DADDY! SPANK ME HARDER~!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sophia Prosser. I had fun writing this :D


	16. Torture or Pleasure? {Murdoc x Macgyver}

Murdoc ran his hands along Macgyver's body. Mac was trying to escape, but ended in vain. Mac hated his reaction to Murdoc's touching. The drug he was drugged with makes him excited faster. "Macgyver, I wonder." "Wonder what?" "How many times does it take you to come before you pass out." Mac's eyes widened. "Get away from me!" He screamed and thrashed around. "Don't be that way, Macgyver. Enjoy it. It seems like you are." Murdoc's hand ran down the agent's chest to his jeans. He put his hand down Mac's pants, and started to stroke a sensitive area of Mac's. Said agent's face turned a bright shade of red. "You like that, don't you?" Mac closed his eyes, a few tears able to be seen. Murdoc's other hand traveled up Mac's shirt, and ran his finger in patterns almost, making Mac shiver. Mac felt a warm sensation in his lower regions. Then wetness. "Seems like the drug works faster than I expected." Murdoc's twisted voice said. Mac bit his lip so he didn't cry out so hard, he tasted blood. Murdoc licked his lips, and bit Macgyver's neck hard. Mac screamed, with tears suddenly falling. Murdoc did everything he could to make Mac come. Mac's body had enough, and he passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by alltimeslash. :3 Awsome person. Check em out! ^-^


	17. Sexy Macgyver {Jack x Macgyver}

Jack and Mac were playing truth or dare. Why? Cause they were bored. "Alright Mac, truth or dare." "I'm tired of truth, so dare." Jack racked his brain for a dare, then smirked. "I dare you to wear a sexy maid costume." Mac blushed red at this. "A dare is a dare." "I know..." 

* * *

Mac walked out blushing. He had on a very short maid's dress, black flats, and fishnet stockings over white stockings. He was very sexy. Jack wrapped his hands around Mac's waist. "Jack?" Jack whispered in the younger male's ear. "Call me Master." "Yes, Master~" Jack put his hand in Mac's hand, and with his other hand, cupped Mac's face and turned it where he can see him. Then kissed him. It escalated fast from there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt24/7. I have no regrets. 
> 
> Again. :3


	18. Love has no boundaries {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why I'm currently dancing to Despacito.

Mac felt liked a caged animal. He was in a glass box with limited movement. He was grateful he didn't have claustrophobia like Kono and Chin's friend, Danny, cause then he'd be even more freaked out than he was now. And he's pretty freaked out. He can't even remember how he got here, damn it! "Jack!" He cried out in relief. "Mac! I was so worried! I'm gonna get you out of here!" "Please!" Mac hit his hands against the glass. "Mac. Look at me. Everything will be fine. Just calm down." Jack and Macgyver locked eyes with each other, a strange feeling rising and bubbling in their hearts and chests. Though there was glass between them, they couldn't help but kiss each other through it. Once their lips touched the glass, it broke, and Mac fell forward, connecting his lips with Jack's. Jack caught Mac, and the two fell back. The two broke apart for air, and locked eyes with each other again. "I love you Jack." "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put a reference to that crossover episode...:3
> 
> Requested by Sophia Prosser. SHOUT OUT TO HER AND JUSTDOIT24/7 FOR STAYING BY MY SIDE AND FREQUENT REQUESTING FOR MY SH!T WORK!!! :D


	19. Waltz {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY WOULD I WANT DANCY PANTS TO BE MAD AT ME!?

Mac was mesmerized at the scene in front of him. Jack's living room no longer looked like a living room, but a ballroom almost. "Happy anniversary." "Jack, this is beautiful." "Shall we?" Jack held his hand out. "Yes." Jack knew Mac liked dancing, especially if it was a waltz. So he learned how for their anniversary. A nice slow song played, and the two danced in perfect harmony. "Jack, I love you. Thank you." "You're welcome. I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt24/7.


	20. Prove It {Murdoc (and his goons) x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend - Don't do it...
> 
> Me - WAKE ME UP! WAKE ME UP INSIDE! CAN'T WAKE UP! WAKE ME UP INSIDE! SAVE ME!!!! XD
> 
> Friend - Oh mah gawd

_'Always me...'_ Macgyver was tied up, again. His hands were tied above his head, his back against a wall in an abandoned warehouse. He just hopes he can hide his  _enthusiasm_ about being tied upbefore the enemy saw, or escape before they came back. Mac has been captured and bound so many times, it makes him hot. He feels weird about it. And he certainly doesn't want the enemy to find this out. He hears footsteps, and tries to hide his little problem. "Angus, glad you can join us!" He recognized this voice. Murdoc. "Aw, having trouble trying to run away? Don't bother. Me and my "friends" won't let you escape." There were about 5 big, tough looking men around Mac.  _'No point in trying to hide it now. Murdoc will just see right through me.'_ "I noticed, Angus, that you seem a little,  _happy_ , right now. Are you in heat? Are you an omega?"  _'Speak of the devil...'_ "I'm not an omega. I'm a beta." "Then what's with the face? Are you, perhaps, turned on?" "There's no reason for me to be that way!" "Really? Maybe being tied up is your thing." "It is not! I'm not aroused!" "Don't lie to me. I can see you are by the way you're acting. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I can prove it to you." "Stay away from me!" "I want to prove it! Don't you think I should, guys?" Murdoc's buddies agreed, some smirking. Mac glared at them and Murdoc, though his face was still slightly red, and not from anger. "You know what? Let's prove it to him." "Get away from me!" Mac screamed as many hands started to roam his body up and down. Murdoc was the first to take poor smol cinnamon roll's innocence. Since he was still tied up, he couldn't help but moan in pleasure a little. They got louder as the others joined in. Every one of them had a go, and they did him senseless. He was pretty much in pain afterwards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anna. I don't know why I did that in the beginning notes. I'm sorry. Not XD AYYYYYY KILL ME :D


	21. We're Here {Cage x Macgyver x Male!Cage}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape. Also, we getting Genderbent Cage into this.

Samantha stared at the screen in horror and anger. There Macgyver was, getting raped by this agent. She knew there was something off about the genius boy, but she didn't know what. Now she did. She slammed her fists against the table in rage, and screamed. She was alone in her home, so no one heard her. She was sent the video file by someone, and they said "Thought you might want to see this..." She decided to send the video to Samuel, her male counterpart. She then got up, and drove to Mac and Bozer's house. 

* * *

Samuel was speechless. He cracked his knuckles, and decided to beat the agent into a pulp. He never liked him, or trusted him. Especially now, since he hurt Mac. Poor boy is traumatized. He was glad Samantha sent him this. Glad he could do this as soon as he can, and not later. Later could be too late. 

* * *

Samantha knocked on Mac and Bozer's door. Mac answered it. He didn't even have time to say hello before be was tackled into a hug by Samantha. "Cage?" There was a small moment of silence, till she spoke up. "I saw what happened." Mac didn't even need to blink to realize what she ment. "W-What do you mean?" He asked nervously. She didn't answer, or blink when Mac broke down in tears. The two slid on their knees, Samantha's arms still wrapped around him. She petted his head, and rocked him slightly. 

* * *

 

"Hey, bastard!" Samuel yelled as he punched the agent in the face. "What the hell!?" "I know what you did! This is only a preview of what's to come! You won't like it when the rest of my team gets on to what you've done!" Samuel made sure the agent was tightly secured so he couldn't try and run away. "No one messes with our boy!" 

 

 

After that was done, Samuel drove to Mac and Bozer's home. He wasn't surprised to find his female counterpart already there. He didn't even knock. He ran into their house, and tackled both Mac and Samantha into one big bear hug. Mac wasn't sure what to do, except cry in Samuel's chest. He felt comfort with the two, and was glad he had them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by NO ONE!!! That's right! I thought if this! Think of it as a Thanksgiving present. Hope those who celebrate it had a good thanksgiving!!! 


	22. Do It On Your Own Time! {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No talking this time! Let's get to the good stuff!

"Jack, we can't do it here! We're on a mission-AH~!" Mac panted. Jack didn't care, and bit down on Mac's neck. The younger male moaned in delight. Jack tore off his shirt, and Mac's shirt. "God, you're beautiful." Mac cried out in pleasure when Jack started to kiss down his body. He played with his partner's nipples, and tore off both of their jeans and underwear. He pushed into Mac, who threw his head back in ecstasy. "Faster Daddy~!" 

* * *

Matty turned her earpiece off when she first heard what they were doing. She's tired of their shit now. Cage was dying in a corner with a nosebleed. Bozer wished he had brain bleach ("Though real bleach would also help..."). Riley was in a daze like state ("I SHIP THIS SO HARD!!!"). She and Cage were the only ones still listening. 

* * *

*BOnUs EnDIng*

"I get that you to like each other, but next time, do it on your own time! Or at least turn off your earpieces!" "Sorry Matty." The two lovers said in unison. "Kill me..." Bozer was muttering. He wasn't the best in situations like this, meaning he didn't want to be in these situations. When the team walked out of the war room, Jack turned to Riley and Cage and said, "If you two want a show, stop by later. Unless you two are gonna do the same to each other, too." The two blushed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Riley stammered. "I knew you two were listening. And I'm pretty sure everyone in the foundation knows you two get freaky." "Maybe we do, maybe we don't." Riley whispered something in Cage's ear when Jack left. "N-Not now!!!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt24/7. I think I'm gonna continue this with Riley and Cage in the other oneshots book! I actually have ideas, but more would kinda be nice. Also, I think it would be pretty cool if there was like a Five Nights at Macgyver's or Danganronpa Macgyver version. Eh?


	23. First {Jack x Macgyver}

"No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." Jack and Macgyver were currently arguing about something. Again. "It's not possible!" "Yet." Macgyver groaned. "Must you assume he's psycho? He just lives a normal life!" "He could be hiding something. Nobody has that many statues!" Mac sighed. The rest of the ride was pretty silent, until Jack pulled up to Mac's home. "Thanks for bringing me ho-!" Mac was cut off by Jack pressing his lips on his partner's own. It was sloppy, but gentle. When Jack released, Mac pulled him back for another one. When they pulled apart for air, they smiled. This marked the first sign of their relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Requested by HotDog. Sorry its short. I had an idea, then lost, then revived it. Yeah.


	24. I Don't Like Fighting with You...{Jack x Macgyver}

Macgyver ran out of the house with tears. They've fought before, but never this bad. Things were said that were not true, or ment. Jack sat on the floor, tears falling down his face. He didn't mean to hit Mac. It was an accident. Mac knew Jack didn't mean to hit him, too. He needed space, and Mac just got a little too close. He ran into his and Bozer's house. Bozer, who was sitting on the couch, immediately got up and went to his best friend's side. "Mac! What happened!?" As Mac explained, Bozer pulled him into a hug and rocked him. 

An hour or two passed, and the two heard a knock at the door. Bozer opened it, and glared seeing who it was. "What?" "Let me see Mac." "Why?" "Because I still love him. And I will do anything to see him and apologize." Bozer finally let Jack in, and went to the other room to give them privacy, but stayed close to the door. "Jack?" "Mac. Hear me out. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I especially didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry." Mac hesitated before speaking. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said either. I know you didn't mean to hit me. You wanted space, and I didn't give you any." Jack wrapped his arms around the younger male. "I still love you." He heard Mac whisper. "I still love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt24/7.


	25. Tickle Time! {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JackGyver

Boredom. Boredom can do good or bad things to you. Depends on how you feel. And if your inner demons are up. But today, Jack and Macgyver's inner demons were asleep. Which is good. But boring. That word is boring. Wait what? Mac shook his head. "What?" "Nothin." "Tell me." "Why? It really is nothing. I'm just breaking the fourth wall by telling the readers the beginning of this." "I wouldn't do that. Souseiseki has to repair that wall a lot. She wouldn't like doing it again." "It's fine." "...TICKLE FIGHT!!!" "Wait WHAT?" Mac started laughing and yelling stop. That cured their boredom. Meanwhile, the author was repairing the fourth wall. Again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We ALl HavE InNer DemONs...


	26. IMA WEREWOLF {Werewolf!Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of anything for a while. And people on Wattpad were updating their stories that I read. Requested by JustDoIt24/7

"Jack?" Mac called while walking through the house. "Jack? Where are you?" It was old, and abandoned. It was standing, with a few safety hazards. Mac felt like someone was watching him, and he shivered slightly. "Jack? Answer me, please!" Normally, he wouldn't be scared, but there was something about this place that didn't feel normal. Macgyver quickly turned around. He heard a low growl, and he didn't remember seeing any animals near this house. "Jack...?" He wasn't sure if he was seeing things. He saw a man, with wolf ears, a tail, and hair on his arms and legs, with long claws. Like a werewolf. Yet, Mac felt the presence of a man, ashamed. An ashamed man that let someone see his form  **(YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MY TRUE FORM)**. Mac felt his hands shake, but his body was frozen as ice. "Jack...? Is that you?" His voice didn't waver. It just sounded...different for some reason. Mac knew nothing has changed in him, but hearing his voice all small, yet somewhat emotionless was new. Jack walked towards him, his body turning back to normal with each step he took. Mac couldn't move. He's felt this was before. But never this bad. Felt like time barely passed, and Jack was now close to the young male; human. "Mac..." He put his hand on Macgyver's cheek. Mac's eyes were filled with wonder, yet a small glint of fear. Jack knew he had every right to be afraid. "I'm sorry you had to see me." And he walked away. Mac ran after him, but Jack pushed him back. "Jack?" "I'm sorry. You can't follow me." "Why?" The blond started tearing up. "We will meet again. I promise. Just, not now. Later. Give or take a year or two." And with that, he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE A NEWBORN CYANIDE


	27. Well Placed Mistletoe {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sophia Prosser. I wonder what a Tsundere!Macgyver would be like...
> 
> Oh yeah, I'm also adding Mackenzie (Macgyver's Twin) from Winter Wolves in this. Why? CAUSE I FRIKIN CAN!!!

"I need more garland over here!" "Here!" "Has anyone seen where the red icing is-DID YOU EAT IT!?" "Maybe..." "Ow! Who left that there!" "Sorry!" "WHY CAN'T I GET THIS WRAPPED!?" "What did you get me?" "Ain't yo business yet!" Ah, Christmas. A glorious, yet very hectic time of the year. Currently, the team was getting ready. Mackenzie was having a mental breakdown cause she can't wrap the gifts correctly ("AAAHHHH I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!!!"), Jack was trying not to get beat by Bozer's spatula because he ate the red icing, Riley was putting up garland, Bozer was making cookies ("I WANT ONE!" "No! Bad Mac! Not yet!"), Macgyver was setting up the Christmas tree with Cage ("I'm defeated by Christmas lights Mac..." "What?" "I'm stuck..."), and Matty decided to be matchmaker, and set mistletoe over the door. "Jack! Baby Einstein! Come meet me over here! Now!" The two did as they were told, and walked over. Matty made sure she was far enough away, and her two agents under it. "What?" She smirked and pointed up. The two males looked up, and saw they were under the most dreaded thing some people hated. Mistletoe. "Really Matty?" She just shrugged. "You two know the rules." The other girls (including Bozer) brought out their cameras ("I ship it so much." They said,) besides Matty, who learned to control her inner fangirl. The team knew Jack and Macgyver had the hots for each other, and now, they decided to make it happen. "Kiss!" They all chanted. Jack looked at his partner, and placed his lips on the younger male's. Mac's face went red as the Christmas lights Cage got stuck in, and kissed back. The others cheered, and celebrated. "Hey, Jack?" "Yeah?" "I...Love you." Mac said while blushing. Jack blushed slightly, then smiled. "Good. Because I love you too." "Really?" "Yep. Come here!" He said while attacking Mac's face with kisses. "Jack!" He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's beginning to look a lot like murder! Everywhere you go! ^-^


	28. Wrapped Present {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt24/7. I could not think of a title! *internal screaming*

Jack went to unlock the door, till he saw that it was already unlocked. He brought out his gun, ready to shoot the intruder, but was met with a sight he didn't expect. Mac, sitting with his legs crossed, in a sexy Christmas dress, knee length black boots, red gloves, and a santa hat to complete the look. Jack stared at Macgyver's smokin hot body, and absent mindedly closed the door. Mac walked up to him, and pulled Jack into a fiery kiss. Jack quickly reversed the roles, and pinned Mac against the wall. Jack ran his hands down Macgyver's chest and legs, making Macgyver moan. He felt hands tugging at the dress, and started to unbutton Jack's shirt and jeans. After completing that, Jack put his lover's arms over his head, and attacked his neck with his lips. Mac moaned and became red. The blonde felt Jack move one hand, the other still on his arms, down to his lower regions. "Jack! Faster~!" He yelled in ecstasy. He started panting, and felt a warm sensation in his stomach. Jack noticed Mac was close, and started to finger him, causing the blonde to release when he hit his sweet spot. Mac was then bent over, and felt something inside him. He felt something fill his insides, and cried out Jack's name when he released his own seed. Jack pulled out, and they collapsed next to each other on the floor. "...Round two?" "Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	29. Drunk 7 Minutes in Heaven {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was over? Ha
> 
> Requested by Fayleaf. I love their profile pic. :)

The team has been wasted before, but never this wasted. Even Cage and Matty, especially Matty, have never been this drunk before. Sometimes, Matty refused to drink altogether. But since they were completely wasted, they had some fun. Truth or dare. Drunk version. Great. "Alright, Mac? Truth or dare?" Bozer slurred. "Hehe, dare!" "I dare you and Jack to do 7 minutes in heaven!" Bozer giggled and fell over slightly. "Ha! Gladly!" 

* * *

Mac threw his head back, and moaned loudly. The rest of the team was downstairs doing drunk karaoke, and were butchering "Despacito", while Macgyver and Jack were getting freaky in the bedroom. It was no longer 7 minutes in heaven, it was full on *insert a noise cause I'm too chicken to say the other word, yet I cuss all the time...* The bed creaked back and forth, mixed with the two lovers' sounds of pleasure. Also, who knew Mac liked it rough? Damn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was dead? Well, you were right. I am dead. On the inside. :)


	30. Tag Your It {Murdoc x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LL_Wayne. They asked for a oneshot of these two involving Murdoc's creepy vibes, and Tag Your It by Melanie Martinez was on...so...yeah...

_Looking at me through your window_

_Boy, you had your eye out for a little_

_"I'll cut you up and make you dinner_

_You've reached the end, you are the winner"_

_Rolling down your tinted window_

_Driving next to me real slow, he said_

_"Let me take you for a joy ride_

_I've got some candy for you inside"_

* * *

Angus Macgyver walked through the empty streets, trying to get home. His phone was dead, so he couldn't call anyone, and there weren't any buses running in the area. He was in thought when a black car pulled up next to him, it's window slowly rolling down. Mac couldn't believe the driver. Murdoc. "Angus! Nice to see you again!" "What do you want, Murdoc?" Mac asked through gritted teeth. "You make yourself so easy, Macgyver. Anyone can easily come up and take you for themselves." "I wouldn't bet on that." "Do you need a ride? I can give you one. You seem tired walking back home." "I refuse your offer." "Really? It will be a joyful ride! I even have some paperclips for you!" "No." And with that, Mac sped up his pace, but Murdoc only got out, and went after him. 

* * *

_Running through the parking lot_

_He chased me and he wouldn't stop_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_

_Took the words right out my mouth_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Can anybody hear me I'm hidden under ground_

_Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself_

_Saying "t_ _ag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

_He's saying "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

* * *

Mac ran, but Murdoc seemed to be faster. No matter how fast he ran, he could not escape the demon, but he would not let his soul be taken today! He kept running, when he came to an empty parking lot. The concrete here was filled with cracks and potholes to trip over, and the store looked abandoned. He ran to the store, hoping to find something to defend himself with. But he was too late. Murdoc lunged forward, and pinned the agent to the ground. He injected sleeping serum into Macgyver, and said the following, "Hush now. It's time for bed. Later, we can have  ** _fun~_** "

 

 

Macgyver awoke somewhere that looked like a bunker. There was a mattress, and some food and water. He didn't care how hungry he was, he would not eat it in fear it was poisoned. "Hello?" He called out. His voice echoed, making him a bit frightened. It was too quiet. That was never a good sign to him. Until he heard slight humming and singing.  **"Tag, you're it. Tag, tag, you're it~"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the first person who finds the hidden reference!


	31. HAPPY NEW YEAR {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't swim.
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry this is a little short)

"5...4...3...2...1!" Jack and Macgyver's lips connected. The clock struck 12, but that didn't mean Macgyver was leaving the ball so early. The party was just getting started! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt24/7. It's a little past 12 here in the Cactus state, but oh well. Hope 2018 isn't shit to you! ^-^


	32. How to Shut Jack Up {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dancing to DNA*

The team was in the war room. Jack was currently muttering under his breath. He would do this sometimes, wether he was tired or wanted to upset Matty. Mac has had enough of his whining, more than Matty. He wanted to shut him up this time. And here's how he's did it. The blonde boy walked up to the Texan, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him. The room stopped, and even a few agents who happened to catch it stood there. Riley took a picture, Bozer's mouth was agape, Cage tried to suppress her inner fangirl by thinking of DNA, and Matty...well, she just stood there, not surprised at all. When Mac pulled away, Jack had a look like "What?". After a few seconds of silence, he asked "What?" "I got tired of your whining." "Are you sure?" "Yes..." Cage noticed that was not true. "It worked." Piped in Matty. "How come you're not surprised by this?" "Because I helped him come up with this stunt." "Matchmaker Matty in the house." "I heard that Bozer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on track! Requested by Sophia Prosser. Also, I had a dream about Doki Doki Literature Club, but with Macgyver as Yuri, Kono as Natsuki, Danny as Monika, Riley as Sayori. I have dreams like this at times. Don't know why. :|


	33. Convincing {Murdoc x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anna.

Mac's mind was fuzzy, like static on an old tv. The picture was barely visible, the noise drowned almost completely from the buzzing. He felt his movement limited, chained down to a chair. A needle was stuck into his arm, injecting something into his body. Macgyver looked around, to see a basement like room. Where was he? What is this place? "Hello Macgyver." He whipped his head around to see Murdoc stalking toward him like a tiger. He stood over Macgyver, a twisted grin on his face. Macgyver tried to glare at him, but his mind was buzzing, spinning, twisting. "What's wrong, Macgyver? Need to relax?" Mac didn't answer. He wasn't sure what was going on. Murdoc ran his fingers down the blonde's body. "You really need to relax. I can help you. Would you like that." Mac just stared at him, then nodded his head. He didn't realize what he was getting into. He didn't realize he probably wouldn't be able to walk for a while without having pain. Murdoc's plan had worked. He finally could have the boy. Have his way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. Something is wrong with me. No creativity. Maybe, it's friend. Friend. Such a...misleading word. Best Friend. Yeah. Maybe....


	34. In the Shower {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt24/7

Jack had Macgyver pinned to the wall of the shower. The two were currently in a passionate kiss. Mac fought for dominance, but Jack won, and moved down his jawline to his chest. Mac moaned loudly with pleasure, his face heating up to a bright red. Jack prepared his lover, then entered him, the water making it somewhat easier. Mac continued with his sounds of ecstasy. He felt a warm sensation and tightening in his stomach, and cried out Jack's name as he came. Shortly after him, Jack released inside Mac. He pulled out, and then Mac pulled him into another kiss. "I love you." "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven Universe, but Hawaii Five-0...huh...*writes down idea* ...Whut?


	35. Aah~ {Macgyver x *insert character*}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this oneshot, Macgyver is having naughty thoughts about, well, that's where YOUR mind comes in. It's kinda like a reader insert, but instead of (Y/N) and shit, the empty spaces (Ex: ______) stand for your favorite character. That way, you can think of anyone. I'm experimenting. Still not doing reader inserts.

Macgyver nervously pulled down his underwear. He recently had a wet dream about ______. It felt so real, ______'s kisses on his body, their hands running down his body, their breath in his ear, asking if he wanted them. ______ being gentle, making sure not to hurt him, and saying they loved him. Mac wanted that in real life, and waking up next to ______. He slowly ran his hand along his member, like how ______ did in his dream, slowly building up speed. He moaned slightly, his face flushed as he thought of them. "______...~" He mumbled under his breath. Heat rised in his stomach, and yelled out ______'s name as he came. Thank god he was home alone, he thought. He whined slightly, wishing ______ were here. He wished they were here, and it wasn't another dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt24/7. I was thinking on how to do it, and then thought of this. They weren't specific on who, though I guessed Jack, but Friend took control. 
> 
> Also, if you're wondering how this is any different from reader inserts, it kinda is to me. Reader is like...how do I say this...like, second person. "You," "(Y/N)," "(Y/P)," and the liking are you. And when I try reader insert, I have a hard time, and I don't know why. It always stresses me out. I guess I don't feel comfortable writing it. I don't know. This where you just put lines for a character in the show of elsewhere, it doesn't really make me feel weird writing it. Others can do just fine writing reader inserts, but for some reason, I can't. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read...this! - SouseisekiAmazing


	36. A Sand Castle {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt24/7.
> 
> Recently made an account. I wish them the best of luck if they make any stories. They've been there for me, so I is there for them. 
> 
> Also, this is in Jack's P.O.V (Point Of View)

"Jack! Look!!!" Mac called out. He was very hyper today. I think he's had one coffee to many. Better lay off the Starbucks the rest of the day. I looked over to him, and saw this big ass sand castle. "Damn Mac, that's awesome!" Like you, I thought. "Thanks!" His smile grew wider if that was even possible. Mac added more adjustments to it, and I watched. He was very cute. His blond hair fell perfectly, and framed his beautiful face. His slight abs were noticeable through his shirt. He's just perfect. Too perfect for me. "Jack! Guess what!" "Huh?" He ran over to me, and placed his lips on mine. "I love you!" He said and smiled. I blushed slightly. "I love you too." Then smiled. He ment it. And we kissed again, more passionately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kid, you want some blades?
> 
> No. Blades are for skating. Ya dingus. Kinda snowy out.


	37. Honor Student {Teacher!Jack x Student!Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt247
> 
> Also, Sabra gives you all your daily nutrients. Like 0g of transfat and oh mah gawd (0mg) cholesterol {RIP Vine}

Angus Macgyver was a very smart, and very cute, teen. Though he caught the attention of many girls, and some boys, he also caught his music teacher's attention. His name was Jack Dalton, and Mac even felt an attraction towards him, which has never happened before. The two often fantasized about each other, always making sure they're alone. Mac walked in after school one day. He was no longer off limits. Now, he could have a relationship with Jack. Something he's been fantasizing about for a long time. Mac wasn't known to flirt, and he had no idea how to do it. He thought he could just tell Jack how he felt easy, but now, he had no courage. He felt nervous. "Um...M-Mr Dalton..." He started. Jack looked at him confused, but his expression turned into shock when Mac blurted out his love confession. Jack's emotions were overjoyed. Mac had the same dreams as he did! "Um...Sir?" Mac nervously looked up, waiting for an answer. His answer was a kiss. A sweet one, not a rough one. Mac was unsure what to do, for this was his first kiss, before hesitantly kissing back. "I have always loved you." Jack whispered in Mac's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohh I'm a rebel just for kicks now
> 
> All the other kids with their pumped up kicks 
> 
> BELIEVER! BELIEVER!!!


	38. Kawaii Bet {Macgyver x Anyone}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt247
> 
> It's late, but I explain

Agents whispered to each other like school children when the young blonde genius walked by. Angus Macgyver was wearing a Japanese school girl outfit. The skirt was too short, and showed off his legs and ass. It didn't take much effort for one to lift it up and see his underwear. Some even guessed he was wearing panties. The shirt showed off his collarbone and shoulders. Overall, the outfit left little to the imagination. Now, many were wondering why he was wearing this. Simple. He lost a bet. To Riley, Bozer, and Leanna. Of all people. And this was his punishment. Mac made his way to the lab as quickly as possible. Bozer stared, then had a wide grin slowly form. "Bozer..." "What? It's funny!"After a while, Matty called. Mac was able to get to the war room without any disruptions. Well, he did get his ass slapped a few times, but nothing to serious. Jack and Matty were confused on why Mac was wearing what he was wearing, but decided not to ask.

The rest of the day passed. Mac was recalling events on the plane. About five people asked him into their bed, his butt was slapped or lightly grabbed lord knows how many times, and he got way too many comments on how cute he was. The comments were alright, but he didn't feel comfortable with the other requests or touches. "So, how did you end up wearing that?" "Well you see-" "Riley! Don't tell!" "He lost a bet!" "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is late as hell, but I have been reading manhwa [Korean manga]. I recently got into "A Guy like You" and of course "Killing Stalking." I highly suggest the first one if you enjoy yaoi and implied smut. I request the second if your fucked up in the head like me. "Killing Stalking" is actually pretty dark and is not helping my dark heart. It to is a yaoi. Lots of mature themes. But yeah. I'm working on other projects too, and school is a bitch. My profanity also no longer matters :3


	39. Couldn't Resist {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undercover mission, slight omegaverse, all that jazz. Don't like, well fuck you, fuck your bitch, and fuck your paranormal shit, and GET THE HELL OFF MY STAGE

Mac was starting to regret this. He went into heat while on a very imperative mission. Once again, he was undercover as a inmate, and Jack was the guard. He narrowly missed getting intimate with an Alpha when a Beta cop noticed his situation and took him to the infirmary. There the Omega nurses got him situated in a special room until his heat passed. Omega inmates, when in heat, where allowed to have their mate (if they had one) with them, or someone close to a mate. Now Macgyver did have a mate. Jack. But he was a guard. It had to be an inmate. The blonde whined and gripped the sheets. Jack always came running when he did that. They loved each other, and the Alpha was always careful when the time came. But it hurt like hell when Mac didn't smell his Alpha's scent. 

 

The day went by painfully. Matty and Riley were able to help over his earpiece since they were Omegas, Bozer tried but failed, and Cage was rushed out of the room. She wasn't allowed back until Mac's heat was over. Hearing an Omega's voice while in heat was enough to send an Alpha over the edge. Macgyver was grateful they were there, but it didn't help. He missed his mate. He missed Jack. And he was beginning to loose hope when the door open. He looked and saw Jack. "J-Jack!" Fun first, questions later. 

 

Macgyver felt pure bliss as Jack got dirty with him. His kisses on his body, his member thrusting inside of him. It felt good. Mac was wondering how Jack got in here, but pushed it to the back of his mind, pleasure taking over his mind. He moaned in pure ecstasy as Jack filled him with his seed. The Alpha pulled out, and whispered in Macgyver's ear, "I just couldn't resist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that half of the titles for these oneshots have ZERO correlation with the actual thing. But I'm too lazy to change it. Also, any BTS or other K-Pop loving people out there, PLEASE give me songs to listen to! So far, I've heard DNA, Blood Sweat and Tears, and Not Today by BTS. I WANT MORE PLEASE
> 
> Also. requested by JustDoIt247


	40. Passionate Love Making {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inwardly screaming shit over and over*

Macgyver was in bed reading when Jack walked in. The look on his face told Mac what he wanted. The blonde laid the book on the bedside table, and started to take off his shirt. When he reached his sweats and boxers, Jack stopped him. "Just the sweats." He whispered into Macgyver's ear, and bit down slightly, cause Mac to shudder slightly. Jack gently laid the blonde on his back. He dove in for a kiss, and groped Mac through the thin fabric of his boxers. Mac started to lightly buck his hips. Jack trailed his lips from Macgyver's mouth down to his neck, where he started licking his Adam's apple. Mac did his best to hold in his moans, his face a bright shade of red. Jack used his other hand to mess with Mac's sensitive nipples, making them even more sensitive. Mac started to breath heavily, and gripped the sheets underneath him. Jack lightly pinched one, making Mac squirm and moan slightly. Jack got up after a bit of teasing, and took of his own boxers, then Macgyver's. The younger male got on his knees, grabbed Jack's member, and proceeded to deepthroat it. Jack gave a groan as Mac's mouth engulfed his member, surrounding it with warmth. The Texan didn't want to leave Mac out, so he started to finger the younger one. Mac's hips slightly bucked, and almost bit down on Jack's member by the sensation of something in him. Jack added two, building up speed and stretching out Mac. Then he added three. Macgyver moaned as Jack's fingers grazed over his prostate, and moved his hips so Jack would would there, but the other knew his game. He slowed down, lightly brushing it. The blonde started squirming. "J-Jack~" "Yes? What is it you want~?" Mac got off Jack's member, and stared up at his lover with lust filled eyes. "I want you to fuck me, daddy~" Jack smiled, and pulled his fingers out of the blonde. Macgyver turned around, presenting his ass to his lover. The Texan aligned himself with Macgyver's entrance, and slowly pushed in. Mac moaned loudly as Jack's member started to enter him, and pull out, steadily building a pace. Jack went his fastest when he hit Mac's prostate. "Jack! Do that again please~!" Mac moaned loudly. His hands moved down to his own member as Jack started to ram into him. He came with a loud cry, almost a scream. Jack followed closely behind, painting Mac's insides white. He pulled out, and Mac collapsed on the bed. His lover crawled in next to him, holding him close prospectively. Mac's hands entwined with the Texan's, and fell quickly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD'VE GOT THIS SOONER, BUT I'M REALLY STRESSED RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TESTS, I HAVE RECITALS, AND I HAVE OTHER SHIT I NEED TO DO BUT CAN'T FORCE MYSELF TO DO! SO I'M GONNA BE LATE! MY NAME IS FAILURE AND YOU'RE WATCHING DISNEY CHANNEL!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Friend: Request by JustDoIt247


	41. Pillow Forts {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es requested by Boozey_The_Ghost

Macgyver burrowed deeper into his blanket cocoon as another coughing fit came down on him. It hurts like hell, he thought as he coughed his lungs out. Bozer went to get some medicine. Mac felt like the longer Bozer took, the more time he has to die, which he is completely fine with at the moment. A knock on the door took Mac out of his thoughts. He immediately jumped out of his cocoon, and made his way to the door. As he reached for the handle, his legs gave out, and darkness took over.

 

Mac awoke a few hours later too see a fort made of pillows, and a couple of blankets. Jack was next to him checking his phone. Mac tried to sit up, but Jack grabbed him, and gently laid him back down. "Don't get up. You'll make yourself blackout _again_." "Jack? Where's Bozer?" "Got called up to Phoenix. I met him on  **da wae** , and he asked me to bring you back your medicine." "Jack, da wae is dead." "At least I'm trying! Anyway, take your medicine." "...I don't want it." Mac pouted like a child. "Why must you always be so difficult when your sick or need medicine?" Mac merely shrugged. "Come on, take it." "I don't want it, or need it." The Texan sighed at the younger male. "Mac, kiddo, you need to take it!" Mac covered his mouth. **_"Take it child, or so help me..."_** Mac quickly complied, but he didn't like it. 

 

An hour passed. Mac was eating the soup Bozer made before he left. He loved Bozer's cooking. "You feelin better?" Mac nodded. Jack smiled before returning to the movie he put on. After the blonde finished, he crawled next to Jack and snuggled next to him, burying his face in his chest. Jack put a protective arm around him, and held him close. He swears this kid will be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin, you got no jams


	42. Hey, Spell "Me" {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt247

Jack - Hey spell "Me" 

Mac - Okay M-E 

Jack - You forgot the "D"

Mac - There's no "D" in "Me"

Jack - Not yet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah how much money do you have
> 
> Oh, like, 69 cents
> 
> Oh, you know what that means
> 
> I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets


	43. I Think It's Sexy {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt247

Macgyver liked Jack's new facial feature; a scar on his eye. He's found he's attracted to these type of features, and that made his attraction towards Jack stronger than ever. Mac wasn't sure why this was. He just knew it was. Jack wasn't really happy with it, but didn't get rid of it or cover it because he knew Mac liked it, and it did make him look kinda badass. The two were having some conversation when the blonde accidentally spilled his feelings over it. "You know, this scar makes me look kinda badass." "It's also sexy." Mac's face went red quickly as he realized what he said.  __Jack stared at him, and a smirk quickly made its way on his face. He took Mac's hand, and leaned in real close. "So, you think it's sexy, huh?" Mac hid his face the best he could behind his hair. Jack put it back, and kissed Mac. Mac melted in it, and allowed Jack to dominate him. When they pulled apart, Mac looked into Jack's eyes, and nodded. "Yes, I do."


	44. Do it For Him {Jack x Macgyver ft. McDanno}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not Steven Universe related, unfortunately, but it does have references. And this is a crossover with Hawaii Rive-0.
> 
> Requested by JustDoIt247

Macgyver sat a few feet away from his friend, Danny. He and his husband flew to Hawaii to find a terrorist Matty has been trying to find for years. They were talking and having fun, maybe a couple of drinks. "So, I heard about your engagement. Congratulations." Macgyver said as he took another sip from his beer. Danny snuck a glance at the rock on his finger. "Thanks. How is your marriage so far?" "It's good. We have arguments every now and then, but nothing really serious." The New Jersey native smiled. "That's good. You two are made for each other. And the others?" "Matty is still Matty, and she specifically told me, and I quote, "I appreciate your efforts to find me happiness, but I am perfectly happy being alone right now," while Riley is head over heals for this guy she met at some convention." "Really? What's he look like?" "She refuses to say. Something about "overprotective family."" Danny smiled. "It's not that you're overprotective, you just care." Mac laughed slightly. "Oh? Is that what you tell Steve?" "Oh yeah." The two blondes laughed at that.

Once they finished, Mac felt something stir in him. "Hey, is something wrong?" Mac looked back to see his friend looking at him worryingly. "No...I'm fine." He was given a skeptical look. "No, you're not. Somethings wrong. Talk to me." "It's just...Jack's always the one protecting me. I am the brains, and he is the brawns. I think it's my turn to be protect him." "You do, though." "How?" "You've made countless inventions that saved millions, and Jack is always in those millions. So, don't say you don't protect him. Remember when you put that explosive in that safe? You saved yourself, Jack, Cage, and everyone in that building." Mac smiled softly. "Yeah. I guess." 

 

Fists flew right and left. The team followed him to a bar, but his goons ended up stopping them temporarily. "Mac!" Jack called out to his partner. The blonde wasn't listening. He kept himself between Jack and the terrorist's friends. "Mac, I got this!" "No!" Jack was taken back on his response. Mac successfully threw a guy back temporarily. "You are always there for me! It's my turn! I have done nothing to protect you!" "Mac-" "Just let me do this for you!" His talk with Danny was erased from his mind, and his actions were fueled by his self hatred of his believed lack of protection. "I don't matter right now! You matter!" "Don't say that!" "I need to be able to protect you!" Mac roundhouse kicked another back into a wall.

"But if you're the one protecting me, then who's the one protecting you!?" Jack pushed two more men behind Macgyver back into a group of them. "I wanna fight this with you. I wanna work together. Because you matter to me as much as I matter to you." He held his hand out in front of the blonde. "So please, won't you share this jam with me?" Mac smiled and took his hand as a stray tear fell down his face. 

Before the night was over, they ended up going back to their old way. With a rope, a couple of rubberbands, some chemicals, and a lever, they were able to catch the man they were after before exploded the building. As they watched the aftermath, Danny walked up behind Macgyver. "See?" "See what?" "You do protect him." "...You know, you're right. Thanks Danny." He gave him a hug, and walked over to Matty. Steve put his shoulder on his own partner's and gave him a kiss. "You think he'll be alright." "Yeah. He has your words of wisdom." "Words lf wisdom, huh?" He laid his head on Steve's chest, and entwined his hand with his. "You like the way we work?" "Yeah, I do. Just like them, if we continue working the way we do, we'll be jam." Danny smiled at his words. "Yeah. Jam buddies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to stick to this schedule now. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. And I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. It has been brought to my attention that my writing needs work, and I finally realized I have been doing it wrong. So, hopefully, this is better. And normally I would go back and rewrite everything, but I wanna keep these old chapters because they will show how I (if I) improved and what to work on. So, the next update should be on...oh...August 20, maybe sooner. Depends, I have a lot of stories on wattpad and I probably won't be able to update all of them in one day. We'll see. But I will update this on a Monday, always. Anyway, thanks for reading this.


	45. Moon and Sun {Macgyver x Matty}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these oneshots are based off shows and stuff. I just noticed that. Anyway I was watching MLP (don't judge me -3-) and I came up with something like "Mac is Luna and Matty is Celestia" and what not. Idk. It's not even really a oneshot, just something I came up with. At least I updated! Next should be on September 10.

Macgyver stood on the balcony overlooking the kingdom. The sky was bright and sunny, unlike his mind. Inside, he was dark with anger, sadness, and jealousy. All because of his sister. Matilda, or Matty as he calls her and likes to be called, was the one who always had the upper level of power. She raised the sun, she was adorned by everyone, and was more powerful than Mac every thought he could be. He hated it. He was always told they were equals in power and love. That was not the case, in his opinion. Everyone was always so distant with him. His word in power ment little to some. He raised the moon, brought dreams, and did it all alone. Alone was what he was. They never saw it that way though. No, they all see me as nothing. A frightening, prince who just puts them to sleep, he thought bitterly. If frightening is what they want, then that's what they'll get! He felt a surge of anger rip through him. He brought his hands up and raised the moon over the sun, locking everything in darkness. There can only be one! Mac felt himself gaining more and more power as his appearance started to change. His golden locks started to change to black, his eyes turned to a darker blue, and the upright crescent moon on his forehead turned black and flipped downwards. He was no longer himself anymore. "Macgyver!" He heard a voice yell. He turned around and scowled at them. His sister Matty stood there. With his newfound power, he conjured a spell and sent it towards her. She easily dodged it, and sent a counter attack to him. "Stop this!" Macgyver only laughed at her. "Oh dear sister, I no longer take orders from you. I only destroy you!" A circle of black fire started to conjure around Matty. Raising her arm, a golden staff started to form in midair. The end was the sun with wings on the bottom. "I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen." She said slowly and started to chant a spell. The moon started to glow brightly as Macgyver started to feel his body become more and more numb. In a flash, he was gone. "I'm sorry, brother."

 

It's been years since the imprisonment of the Moon Prince Macgyver, and his time was almost up. During this time, the Crystal Princess Samantha discovered three powerful gems that wielded the power Matty needed to turn her brother back to himself once more. She waited at the spot her brother would return to. A black tornado formed, and it disappeared leaving only Macgyver. "Welcome back." He snarled and sent a raging wave of black fire towards her. Matty twirled her staff sending his attack to the sides. The sun on her forehead started to glow, and her eyes turned to a white state. The three gems started to form around her staff. " _Darkness and Light, I call upon thee. Grant me the power of all things three. I commit to using only against doom, so let thy power come in good._ " She pointed the staff towards Macgyver, and a bright light started to circle around him. He screamed as he felt his power being drowned out of him. His vision grew dark, and a second later, he returned once again. Matty summoned her staff away, and walked over towards her brother. "Mac?" She said softly. He looked up at her, a faint scar running across the crescent moon on his forehead. "Matty..." He said slowly. He felt ashamed and guilty. He knew what he did, and regretted it deeply. "I-I'm sorry!" He said quickly with a few tears. "I was jealous of you! I never should have done what I did! Please forgive me!" Matty smiled softly and brought him into a hug. She was just glad to have him back.


	46. Mister Steal Yo Man {Bozer x Macgyver x Jack}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S MISTER STEAL YOUR GRILL

Music played loudly in the club. Why the hell they were here, we may never know truly. The team was there, besides Matty ("No way in hell am I going there."), and there was a bit of tension between Bozer and Jack. Mac and Riley stayed their distance as far as they could without being rude. Macgyver especially. Said blonde was the reason those two were at war. It all started a few days ago after a mission. 

 

Jack was going on about how good his flirting skills were on the mission. Bozer snorted and replied sharply, "Oh please, no girl we tried to get answers from would even bother with you. Me, however, I got them all scrambling." "Yeah, but that was from your face." The two began to argue loudly. Matty pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "I could get any girl here!" "Already tried that man, remember!?" "Well, then I guess we'll have to go a different route, then!" "Oh yeah!? Who!?" Bozer paused for a minute, then smiled widely. He ran over to Mac and wrapped his arm around him. "Hey, Mac~ How about we ditch this and my place~?" Despite the slight blush on his cheeks, he kept a straight face as he removed his best friend's arm. "Thanks but-" "He'd rather be with me!" Jack yelled and pulled Mac to him. "As if someone so handsome would be with someone like you! Handsome people need to stick together." Mac stuttered as he tried to pry Jack off of him. While he did that,the other two males glared at each other. This was war over feelings they have felt for the young genius for so long.

 

As of right now, Macgyver sat in one of the seats with Riley. "How long do you think this will last?" "Don't really know. It's hard to tell with these two." Riley took a sip of her drink before asking, "Who will you choose?" Mac blushed and looked away. "Um...well I..." He hadn't really thought it through that good. He loved both of them in ways he shouldn't. Besides, he wasn't sure if they loved him like that or if he was just a pawn in their dumb competition. He didn't want his heartbroken, so he tried to avoid that thought as much as possible. "Can't choose, huh?" "Well, I love them both...like that...and I don't really want to hurt one of them." "And?" "...And I'm not sure if they do like me like that. What if they're just using me for this dumb competition? I don't want to tell my feelings with the risk of ruining one of my friendships. Or both." "I highly doubt the latter." Mac looked at her with interest. "Jack can be a flirt, yes, but he would never use someone like that. And Bozer is too kind hearted to do that, especially to his best friend." She did have a point. "You can also just choose them both." "Choose both?" "Yeah. Call it a draw. They win and you do too." He took her suggestion with deep thought. "You know, I may just do that. Thanks Riley." She raised her glass as he started towards them. "Anytime!"

Mac stood in front of the two men at war. "Hey..." he started real quietly. They stopped their glare contest to look at him. "I...made a decision." He stared at the floor as his face turned beet red. "I choose both!" The two stared at him for a bit, then smiled. Bozer wrapped Macgyver up in his arms as Jack planted a kiss on his lips. "Guess we both win." "Yeah, I guess we do." They said. "I couldn't just choose one. I love you both so much in ways that I shouldn't. I sometimes even have...dreams...so to choose one would be torture." Bozer was the on to kiss Mac next. "It would be for us too." Jack scooped him up bridle style. "Now then, why don't we go back to your place and have fun~?" "I'm down.~" Mac smiled. "So am I." They ran out of the club together. Riley watched them go and smiled. "Well, looks like I'm gonna need a cab."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: October 8. Please send a suggestion. My brain isn't working.


	47. Shh {Jack x Macgyver}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt247

Macgyver groaned as Jack pushed him against the wall. He started biting Mac's neck, making the blonde moan. "Shh," Jack said while putting his hand on Mac's mouth. "Quiet baby, we don't want anyone else hearing." He turned him around and pulled down both their pants and underwear. "Prep?" He asked while pressing his finger up against Mac's entrance. "No." "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." "I'm sure." He pushed back against his lover impatiently. Jack lined himself up with the blonde and slowly pushed in. Mac's breath hitched as Jack stretched him. He covered his mouth once again to keep quiet as his lover began to thrust in and out of his tight entrance. He quickly came as Jack hit his prostate at a high speed, making Jack come a few seconds later. Once he got over his orgasm, he saw another figure out the corner of his eyes, looking like he enjoyed what he just witnessed. 'Ah, shit.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching Banana Fish and screaming my heart can't handle it


	48. Fuckin Leather Jacket {Macgyver x ...Everyone basically I don't fucking know}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JustDoIt247

Mac hated this. He hated every second of this. How the hell did he lose this bet? It was all planned perfectly. Anyway, there he sat in nothing but his signature leather jacket. It barely covered any of his assets, and even worse it was a windy day. "So Mac," Riley said with a sly smile, "how is your day." He shot a glare at her. "Surely you would know." "Oh but I don't. Please enlighten me," she said with fake empathy. Mac simply rolled his eyes. A minute later, Cage sat on his other side. "Hello. How's it?" "Not you too..." "Oh," she said with fake shock, "what have I done?" "You two both know. Don't act like you don't." "How many have asked you? Surely 5." Before Mac could answer, Riley butted in. "No, I think at least over 10. I mean, how could you resist this man?" Mac blushed as the two began talking how many people have asked to have sex with him. "Please, at least 15." The three looked up and saw Matty standing there. "I witnessed it," she said with a wink and held up a voice recorder. Mac's face turned 50 shades redder and quickly got out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Awake and my baby Jin got vocals


End file.
